


only fools fall for u

by snorlaxx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a tease, I love him, M/M, Oneshot, binsung, binsungists we rise at dawn, but they cute, drabble??, i suck at writing tho, idk what m doing, jisung is a clown, please breathe, self projecting onto ji, short asf, this ship deserves more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxx/pseuds/snorlaxx
Summary: ` in which jisung was dared to dress up as a clown & changbin finds it hilarious.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	only fools fall for u

...

**CHANGBIN LEANED** BACK in his chair, legs resting on the cashier counter. evenings like this were dull at the convenience store he worked at, every once in a while the aircon would make a strangled noise that resembled a dying duck but that was about it.

he internally groaned as the door swung open on it’s rusty hinges: a customer. changbin looked up to greet the customer and _oh. oh!_

a very sweaty jisung, wearing a clown ensemble had stomped into the store and it took every ounce of changbin’s willpower to bite back the laugh forming in the pit of his stomach. he looked absolutely pissed, which did nothing except fuel changbin’s delight. the two made eye contact. he glared, changbin winked.

maintaining eye contact, jisung took off his red clown wig and aimed for the stygian haired boy. if the headshot didn’t kill him, choking on air definitely would because he had given up trying to hold back his laughter. jisung’s lips pulled into a pout before he remembered he was supposed to be furious at changbin. because _changbin_ had dared him to go to his job at the pet cafe dressed as a clown and _changbin_ knew very well that han jisung never backed down from a dare.

deciding to not allow himself to be laughed at anymore, jisung trudged to the chips aisle, realising with horrible finality that his clown shoes were making squeaky sounds. changbin dissolved into a fit of renewed giggles as jisung blushed as red as his wig. he quickly began picking out a random assortment of the most expensive chips at the store (and pringles. because fuck you, he liked pringles). grabbing a carton of chocolate milk, face masks he didn’t really need and a bunch of other stuff he didn’t care for, he squeaked his way back to the cashier counter.

changbin almost cooed because jisung was a tiny dude and he managed to look even tinier with his arms overflowing with snacks and whatnot. _maybe he's planning to eat away the embarrassment?_

he dumped all his stuff, rather unceremoniously, in front of changbin.

“bill it up.” changbin took his sweet time scanning the barcode on each item. his gaze stopped on a baby bottle.

“why do you need a baby bottle?”

jisung’s ears burned for the nth time that day, _why had he picked up a baby bottle?_ but no, jisung couldn’t show weakness. this was a battlefield.

“for my idiot boyfriend.” changbin chuckled, continuing to scan the materials, the aircon groaning in the background. perfect. background music for a romantic endeavour.

“cash or credit?” he hummed, bagging jisung’s purchase. instead of answering, jisung reached over the counter and patted down changbin’s pocket before pulling out the wallet.

“cash,” he replied nonchalantly pulling out the paper money, ignoring the incredulous look of ‘what the fuck jisung?’ coming from the older boy. changbin pulled out a receipt as jisung stuffed his wallet in his own pocket.

jisung grabbed his stuff and was about to leave the store, until changbin called out, “baby you’re kinda hot, call me.” he winked and jisung swore he rolled his eyes into another dimension. “asshole,” he muttered, but there was no bite in his tone.

_**(later in the night)** _

changbin unlocked his shared apartment with his boyfriend.

“jisung?” he called out, amusement laced in every syllable.

a grunt came from their room and changbin figured the petty boy was in there. he walked in. jisung had changed out of his clown clothes and was instead in changbin’s clothes. oh, and he was pouting. big baby. changbin hated to break the calm but some things had to be done.

“you left your wig back at the store, thought you might-” he tossed the bright red wig at the younger boy, “need it.”

“seo changbin, you absolute fucking asshat! i'm gonna kill you!” jisung lunged at his boyfriend. a pillow fight would ensue but they both knew changbin was the real winner that night.

.

**Author's Note:**

> binsung please breath :,( ,, lowercase intended


End file.
